1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to system-in-package (SiP) devices, and more specifically, to achieving synchronous communication across integrated circuits within SiP devices.
2. Related Art
System-in-package (SiP) technology currently attempts to interconnect numerous semiconductor devices within a single semiconductor package. SiP technology includes various interconnect techniques, such as utilizing copper pillar interconnects, flip-chip interconnects, interconnect fabric, and the like.
The present invention is illustrated by way of example and is not limited by the accompanying figures, in which like references indicate similar elements, unless otherwise noted. Elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale.